Bratty Earl
by Candylandbaby
Summary: Ciel sometimes runs his mouth or does something wrong at the worst days. Spanking/relationship/trauma fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

"Are you ready for your lesson young master?" Sebastian spoke with a polite ordinary smile on his face. As he looked around the Earls room he could tell nothing had been done. A large loud groan escaped out of Ciel's mouth in response. "Come now. I won't let you be late once again." The butler walked over to pull the cover's off his master's petite body and tried to get him out of bed. "Get out!" Ciel screamed as he kicked Sebastian directly in the face. Sebastian, now highly irritated, wore a frown and red cat-like slit eyes. "Your behavior is disgusting today, young master. You are too old to need afternoon naps!" Sebastian spoke in a cold harsh tone. "I can act however I please! This is my manor." Ciel barked back and again tried to cover himself with the blanket to rest. "You are being very unreasonable young master. You can rest afterword's." But with no response Sebastian spoke as he walked towards the door to leave, "Young master, if you miss this lesson today you'll be firmly punished. You have ten minutes to get ready and meet me in the study hall." And with that the door was shut. "urgh... yeah right." Ciel grumbled in his pillow before drifting off to sleep.

When Ciel woke up he wiped his eyes and looked towards the clock. 6p.m. His lesson was at four and he was surprised Sebastian hadn't forced him awake and drug him downstairs like usual. Ciel poked his head out of his bedroom door and looked down the hallway, nervous to see Sebastian, but instead it was pitch dark. The Earl creeped into the hallway and slowly made his way to the kitchen where Sebastian was making dinner. "I'm hungry." Ciel indirectly demanded to eat as he went to sit at the table. Sebastian made no response only put the food in front of the child and walked away to clean up the mess. The tension in the room was high and scary but quickly ignored as Ciel bit into the delicious food. "What's for dessert?" Ciel bluntly asked. "I didn't make dessert tonight." Sebastian admitted. "What!? Why not? I'm want something sweet." Ciel angrily spoke. "Naughty children don't get spoiled. Instead since you want to act like a child instead of the Earl of the household you'll be receiving the promised punishment for not attending your lesson and since you want to stay in bed all day afterword's you'll be sent to your room for the rest of the night." Sebastian lectured Ciel and watched the child's face become contorted.

"You can't punish me! We have a contract! You have no right!" Ciel argued and stood up. "Young master, there is no changing this. Now go to your room and wait for me there." Sebastian told Ciel. The Earl unsure of what to do just stood there confused. _Could he punish me? He never had before._ Ciel nervously walked to his room and waited for what felt like forever. After a few minutes the door opened, and Sebastian walked in. "Alright young master, remove your pants and undergarments and lay over your desk." Sebastian calmly asked, monotoned. Ciel's face shined red as he realized what Sebastian had planned. "NO! I'm not letting you treat me like that! That's not what a butler does!" Ciel screamed and backed away. Sebastian quickly walked towards Ciel and grabbed his hand to lead him towards the desk. "No! Get off!" Ciel began fighting back and swinging towards Sebastian's face. Sebastian quickly got irritated and picked Ciel up, dropping him over his knee, and ripping his clothing off.

"Don't you bastard! I didn't do anything wrong!" The young boy laid naked waist down started kicking and fighting to be put down. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! The hairbrush quickly whooshed threw the air again and made a loud thwack as it contacted the boy's solid pink backside. Sebastian gave no time in-between hits and Ciel could tell he was pissed with the strength behind them. "OW! -Stop! Stop!" The boy quickly started yelling in pain for the punishment to cease. "Sebastian! Seb-"SMACK! SMACK! Sebastian delivered two dozen hard smacks to Ciel's backside without much break in between and stopped for a moment. The Earl was dark pink, and Sebastian could hear the boy holding in tears by yelling, begging, and the constantly sniffling. "Are you going to apologize for your awful behavior today?" Sebastian gently asked. Ciel buried his face into his arms and stayed silent, embarrassed and not wanting to apologize for something he thought as minuscule. Sebastian sighed and placed the hairbrush down next to him. Ciel's flesh was too tender to continue the punishment with the hairbrush. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Sebastian could hear Ciel's whining and whimpers with each smack. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! With the 45th smack Ciel finally broke. "Se-Sebastian! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Ciel cried out. His voice cracked and his body shook hard as he was lifted up off of Sebastian's lap and stood up.

"Now go to bed. No sweets tonight either." Sebastian coldly turned his back to the boy standing in the middle of the room crying softly with a bruised backside. The door roughly slammed behind Sebastian leaving and soon after a loud childish cry could be heard from the other side. Sebastian froze at hearing this and listened for a moment wondering how long he'd cry. He had never heard his young master cry so innocently and loud before. After a few moments of it not stopping Sebastian rushed back into the room and tightly hugged Ciel. "Don't touch me…" Ciel sniffled. But soon Ciel's hands could be found grasping and long ends of his butlers tailcoat.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning arrived and Ciel arose from bed early. He looked around for Sebastian by habit and jumped when he heard the door to his room creep open. Sebastian walked in and smiled as he walked passed his young master's completely red face. "Get out Sebastian." Ciel ordered and pointed towards the door. "But young master, I have your tea and clothes ready." Sebastian questioned the little lord. "Just send Tanaka in." Ciel said as he harshly looked the other direction. Sebastian quietly left without another word, knowing Ciel was just upset about last night.

A week had passed and Ciel had done everything in his power to avoid his demon butler. He couldn't face him yet. His face turned red even thinking about what had happened that night and he got mad every time. "Young master, I received a letter from the queen for you." Sebastian walked into the room, already talking, which startled Ciel. He froze for a moment and then snatched the letter, irritated. Ceils eyes quickly scanned the letter and handed it back before speaking. "Get Tanaka to arrange a trip for me." Ciel spoke as he walked away from Sebastian. "Young Master, will I be accompanying you on this trip?" Sebastian asked, trying to keep from showing he was getting angry at his young master ignoring him. "No." Ciel bluntly answered, not even turning back to look at him.

Annoyed at the lack of response from his young master, Sebastian scanned the letter with his own eyes and walked back towards Ciel. "Young master, you cannot go alone." Sebastian questioned his reasoning. Though Ciel knew he would probably need Sebastian's help in his mission he quietly stared. "I'll call for you if I do." Ciel answered. Sebastian's eyes flared red as he glared at Ciel. "Don't be stubborn." Sebastian threatened. Ciel remained quiet, now nervous. After a moment of silence Sebastian broke the ice, "Fine. I'll stay here young master, but if you get hurt because of your childish stubbornness you'll be punished." Ciel froze and cringed remembering the phrase. "Fine! Do whatever you please! Come with me!" Ciel yelled back and walked off.

On the way to their destination Ciel looked out the window refusing to speak as Sebastian went over the details of the mission. "Are you listening?" Sebastian asked. After a moment Ciel replied, "Yes…" and sighed loudly. In return Sebastian also signed. "Young master, I know why your mad and- "Ciel quickly cut him off by yelling, "I don't want to talk about it!" They both went quiet once again until they arrived. They were both quickly put in their hotel rooms and left for the night.

Ciel opened his eyes to the scenery of a blue moon outside his window. It was still pitch dark outside and he couldn't figure what woke him until the sound of jack-in-the-box music could be heard outside the hotel. He quickly jumped out of bed to find Sebastian wasn't in the room and ran over to the window to look around. A small boy with a square box stared up at him from below and ran off when he was spotted, stopping to look behind him to see if Ciel would follow. Ciel looked around, seeing if Sebastian was anywhere to be found before running off. As soon as the coast was clear he crawled out of the window and chased after the random boy. "Hey, wait!" Ciel yelled as he ran after him.

Sebastian, who was in the lobby, quickly heard his young master shouting and ran to his room to find him but to his dismay he was gone. In a panic he quickly looked around and then out the window to see his young master running after a random child. Ciel unknowingly followed the child into a confusing maze of alleyways, ultimately losing the presence of the child. "Hello?" Ciel called out but heard nothing. Everything was pitch dark and he didn't see or hear anything. After an hour of trying to find his way back to his hotel he sat on the street corner. He didn't want to call Sebastian and get scolded for sneaking out. After a few more hours he gave up. "Sebastian." He mumbled the name.

Sebastian appears quickly like usual. "Come let's go back to the hotel." Sebastian guided Ciel back. Ciel nervously sat on the edge of his bed confused on why Sebastian hadn't acted like he cared or scolded him in any way. "Sebastian, I should have told you where I was going and took you with me." Ciel admitted shamelessly, exhausted. Sebastian looked at him, "That's good to hear, young master. Hopefully you won't run off again." "Thanks for forgiving me…" Ciel spoke trying to avoid argument. He was tired from being lost for hours and went to lay down. "You're not forgiven yet, young master. But for the sake of the host and your title I'll wait until we go back to the manor." Sebastian calmly spoke.

Ciel felt his heart drop into his stomach. "Sebastian, you aren't going to… do that again." Ciel questioned nervously. "That seemed to work for the lesson dilemma so yes young master. But rest now, we have a busy day tomorrow." Sebastian assured him while handing his young master his tea. Ciel laid down but couldn't sleep, consistently thinking about his punishment he'd be forced to endure.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

"Young master, why do you have such unsatisfactory grades on this terms report?" Sebastian asked sounding more stern and serious than usual. Ciel gave him a brief glance, then returned back to his book.

"Just sign it." The tiny-framed blue haired boy sighed loudly annoyed. It had only been a few short months since Ciel returned to his manor with Sebastian.

"You are failing everything, I should tutor you from now on. An hour a day right after school lets out." Sebastian analyzed Ciel's grades, shocked on how he could be failing such easy classes, that he knew he was already passed.

"No! I told you already, school isn't important to me!" Ciel raised his voice, but still hadn't directed his attention from his book. Ahh, Sebastian remembered that sending Ciel to school was a hassle at first.

"Nevertheless, young master, you are showing you need improvement, so I will help you. School is very important for young boy's like you." Sebastian was hard pressed on tutoring.

"Stop, lecturing me." Ciel finally got up and stormed out of the living room towards his room, a moment later slamming the door. Sebastian was having a hard time dealing with the child's attitude and rebellion against anything school related.

The next morning was quiet as usual. Sebastian forced Ciel awake, dressed, and ready for school.

"Young master, I signed the report card like you requested. Remember after classes today I will tutor you." Sebastian handed the boy the paper, who snatched it, showing his annoyance.

"No, I'm not asking for your help. I don't want to!" Ciel yelled. The butler stood there unsure as to what to say, though he could feel himself becoming annoyed with the child's lack of obedience. The boy was stubborn. Before he knew it, the carriage arrived, and Sebastian sent Ciel on his way.

On the way back to his manor, Ciel stared out of the window wondering if Sebastian was going to annoy him with more persistence. _School is stupid! I already know enough._ Ciel thought. Finally, after what felt like forever the carriage pulled up to the manor and Sebastian stood there opening the door. After walking in, Sebastian took Ciel's coat and hat as well as helped him with his boots. Ciel immediately turned to walk into his room, to avoid Sebastian, but he was cut off.

"Young master remember I'm tutoring you." Sebastian reminded.

"I said no already. Quit pestering me about it." Ciel tried to go around his butler but he wouldn't let him through. "Stop blocking me!"

"Young master, this is very important. Education is not something to ignore." Sebastian tried to persuade his young master. "We'll be quick, I can be a good tutor."

"Ugh!" Ciel stomped his feet and crossed his arms just like a toddler throwing a fit, while looking towards the floor. "Fine, let's get this over with. But only for today!" Both Ciel and Sebastian walked towards the study together and sat down. After thirty minutes Sebastian became irritated.

"Young master pay attention. Are you even trying?" Sebastian kept his voice even, though he wanted to secretly strangle the child. Ciel didn't answer. After a moment Sebastian sighed then dismissed the boy, who retreated to his room.

Again, Sebastian had gotten Ciel ready for school and sent him on his way, though today would be different. With nothing else working Sebastian waited for school to be almost over before heading over to meet the teacher to discuss his young master. Ciel's eyes widened upon seeing Sebastian at the school.

"What are you doing Sebastian?" Ciel asked frustrated.

"Oh, young master, come with me to discuss your behavior with your teacher." Sebastian pulled Ciel along.

"No! Let's go home... I thought we had a lesson today!" But before he knew it they were in front of the teacher talking about him. The teacher and Sebastian small talked before announcing why he was there and soon Ciel was sent to the hallway to sit by himself. After a while of talking Sebastian finally left the office alone.

"Come, young master. Let's go home," Sebastian spoke the same as always. In the carriage Sebastian finally began speaking, "Young master, do not cause a ruckus but when we arrive back we are going to need to have a talk. Understand?" Sebastian asked though it wasn't really a question. Ciel stayed quiet. He didn't know why but his stomach was turning, and he was actually nervous. They quickly arrived, and Sebastian helped Ciel out of carriage and into the house.

Soon enough, Sebastian gently guided Ciel to the tutor room. "Young master please sit; would you like some tea?" Sebastian asked like normal, though acting weird. "Y-yes." Ciel managed to get out through his sick gut feeling.

In a second Sebastian returned back with his tea and sat across from him. "Young master, I assume you know what your teacher filled me in on, correct?" Sebastian asked.

"Sebastian, I don't need to hear this. It's your fault, I told you I didn't want to go to school!" Ciel immediately got defensive.

"Failing grades, cursing, not following orders, that is not behavior expected from the Earl of the Phantonhive manor. Whether in school or not, you should act right." Sebastian watched the boy's face as it became red with embarrassment. "Young master, you have to options for your education. You can either go to classes as you do now and act correctly or you can become home schooled and I will tutor you through everything."

The room grew hot and quiet. "Neither. I'm not doing school anymore! Leave me alone about it! It's my decision!" With his sudden outburst Ciel stood up to walk out. Sebastian quickly grabbed his arm causing a sour reaction from his young master. "What the bloody hell, Sebastian! Let me go, that's an order!" Ciel yelled, not thinking before speaking.

Though Sebastian didn't release him, his eyes glowed red and he tightened his grip knowing Ciel would soon be throwing an even bigger fit. "Young master! I just chastened you on your filthy use of language. Now that I'm seeing it myself I believe the teacher was right." Sebastian said before dragging Ciel to the couch.

"Stop! What do you mean!" Ciel screeched as his butler lifted him on his knee. Ciel's eyes widened as he immediately knew what was happening, though he had only ever watched his brother endure it. "Don't!" Ciel scrambled to push himself up and run but he was easily help in place. "Sebastian, stop! Don't do this! It's an order!" Ciel began breathing heavy.

"Shh, young master. Your behavior has been atrocious lately, especially in school. This is long overdue, you're lucky I don't want to put you threw a caning." Sebastian lectured once more before landing the first smack in the center of Ciel's rump, causing him to jolt forward.

"This isn't fair! You have no right, you're just a servant!" Ciel pouted as he endured his bottom being swatted. SMACK! "OW, goddammit, Sebastian!"

"Young master!" Sebastian yelled, shocked his young master was still acting up and even cursing. Sebastian roughly pulled Ciel's pants down and spanked him again.

"No!" Ciel screamed out, holding back tears. SMACK! Ciel threw his hands back to protect himself, though Sebastian immediately pinned them to his back and began smacking harder and faster, causing Ciel to cry out, kicking his legs like any other child would. SMACK! "Please, no more!" Ciel began pleading through his cries, in desperation, though Sebastian had just begun. SMACK! Sebastian decided to release his hands which immediately went to cover his face, then to grip Sebastian's leg. SMACK! Ciel's cries soon became intense as his body started shaking and Sebastian could feel he was truly in pain through their contract.

Sebastian abruptly stopped, giving his young master a break to catch his breath. "Young master?" Sebastian rubbed his back to calm him down. After Ciel's crying wouldn't slow down, Sebastian stood up and adjusted Ciel on his lap. "Don't… look at me..." Ciel spoke through the constant stream of tears. With this Sebastian grabbed Ciel's chin and forced eye contact. "Young master, I need you to act like the Earl. I will tutor you here from now on, Understood?" Sebastian asked. Ciel stayed quiet, though nodded his head then again hid his face.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

The room was silent aside from the small cries and whimpers still escaping the young earl's lips. His head was pressed into Sebastian's chest. Neither of them moved. Sebastian watched Ciel struggle to recompose himself. Finally, Ciel calmed down enough, "How could you?" His words were extremely quiet.

Sebastian unable to lie, sat there thinking for a moment before answering. "Young master, you were being extremely stubborn, and you must act correctly." Again, the awkward silence. Ciel shifted, flinching at the aching his bottom was enduring.

"You're supposed to listen to me, that's the contract. Not for you to abuse me." Ciel finally shifted off of Sebastian's lap, his face still bright red, as he pulled his pants back up. Sebastian sighed.

"I did not abuse you, I spanked you for your unruly dangerous behavior." Sebastian assured. Ciel looked away from Sebastian. "Don't say that word. Don't do that again!" Ciel demanded, uncomfortable with the idea that he was just in such a demeaning position. "I cannot promise that." Sebastian calmly stood up. With this Ciel stomped away to his room, "Don't follow me!"

The next day.

Sebastian walked in Ciel's room after a few small knocks. The butler chuckled to himself upon seeing his small master asleep on his stomach, something rarely done. Though he knew why. The blinds were pulled open and the tea was elegantly poured. Sebastian froze before waking Ciel up, unsure of how the child would act. He hadn't spoke to him since he had made him cry, a sight he couldn't get out of his head. "Young master, time to wake up."

Ciel rolled over and sat up, wiping his eyes. He took the tea, sipping it slowly. "What time is it?" Ciel asked still groggy. "It's 8:00a.m, young master." The young boy confused looked around. "Am I not going to classes?" He asked though he didn't really want to go. But he knew he wouldn't argue about it again.

"I pulled you out from classes, I will teach you from now on." Sebastian announced. "That is… fine" Ciel agreed. The butler smiled a bit, happy the young boy wasn't throwing a fit over the matter. After his tea, Sebastian went to pull clothes to dress him. "Sebastian, can I take a bath this morning." Ciel asked, embarrassed. Sebastian agreed since they skipped the bath last night. The butler went to fill the tub and helped Ciel climb in. Ciel sighed, happy the pain was being taken away.

"I'm hungry." Ciel announced as he was bathing. "I have made you French toast that is waiting downstairs." Sebastian watched the child's face light up. Ciel loves sweets. "I want to get out and eat."

After breakfast Sebastian guided Ciel back into the study room. Ciel stopped at the entrance feeling his stomach turn as he remembered what happened to him yesterday in this very room. "Come now, young master. Let's go over your French today." Sebastian speaking broke Ciel out of his thoughts and he sat down. After a few hours of studying, Sebastian went to fetch Ciel a glass of water.

"Young master, you are doing extremely well at understanding and speaking French. Why were you failing?" Sebastian asked. The boy thought for a moment, unsure if he should lie. "I… failed on purpose." Ciel spoke timidly though honestly. Sebastian listened though after a moment picked up his cane, distilling fear into Ciel. Ciel watched wide eyed. After realizing Sebastian laughed, "what's wrong?"

"You-You're not going to hit me with that, are you?" Ciel nervously shifted in his seat. "Not at this moment. You can relax." Sebastian assured. Though with that Ciel became agitated; dismissing himself from his lessons.

A Month Later.

"The lessons have been going extremely well young master." Sebastian complimented the boy. He was very smart in most subjects, except of course sports, though that was because of his sickly condition. "Well that's to be certain. The lessons are easy." Ciel disregarded the compliment. "Too bad you couldn't show how smart you are to your teacher before." Sebastian teased. "Shut up!" Ciel argued.

That night was quiet. Ciel had been tucked in as usual and left in the dark. However, Ciel had reached up and relit his furnace to read a book, unable to sleep. It was only 8:30p.m. Quietly Ciel flung his legs to swing next to the bed and gently hop down. He was going to go out tonight. It had been forever since the last time. While digging threw his clothing drawers and his closet he stopped to think. _What has Sebastian dressed me in before?_ It had been a while since he had ever picked out his own clothing. After pulling an outfit together he creaked his door open and started walking down his hall.

Ciel looked around for Sebastian's pocketbook. He was always carrying it on him, but he sometimes put it on the kitchen table. Though it wasn't there. _Ugh, now what…?_ Ciel sighed. Ciel glimpsed at the wine cellar. He had never been done there. He slowly tiptoed down the stairs trying to limit the boards squeaking. Ciel looked around at the hundreds of wines surrounding him. He pulled out a bottle. _Gin? Doesn't sound like a wine._ He remembers hearing the name before, so he grabs the bottle and tip toes back up the stairs and out of the manor door.

He knew with no money he could go nowhere, so Ciel took his bottle to the barn. He loved horses. He sat down on a big bundle of hay and took a big gulp of the gin. "ACK!" Ciel coughed on the taste. "This is bloody disgusting!" He spoke aloud though talking to no one but the horses. After an hour the bottle was a third of the way gone and he had started felted weird, maybe sick? He had never felt this way from wine before. The boy picked himself up and walked back to the manor, swinging the door open. Ciel quickly made his way back downstairs to put the Gin back where he found it and began to walk to his bedroom. He could feel himself getting tired.

As soon as he walked in his room, he laid down and fell asleep.

The next Morning Sebastian walked into Ciel's room just as usual to wake him up. Sebastian's eye's narrowed as he found his young master sleeping on top of the covers with all of his normal clothes on. "Young master, time to wake up." Sebastian announced loud enough to cause the child to stretch. Ciel crawled on the edge of his bed and rubbed his eyes before freezing. _I forgot to get undressed._ Shit, Ciel thought, though he wasn't going to acknowledge it.

"Young master, your tea." Sebastian handed Ciel his tea as usual. "Mhm,"

"What's wrong young master?" Sebastian asked concerned.

"My head… hurts really bad." Ciel admitted not knowing why. Sebastian kneeled down to check on him and felt his head to check for a temperature. "Young master, do you have anything you want to tell me, before I assume." Sebastian asked, irritated at the current situation. He could smell the alcohol on him. "What do you mean!" Ciel asked though he knew exactly what he meant.

Sebastian grabbed Ciel's chin, "Did you get out of bed last night."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel looked up at Sebastian with bloodshot heavy eyes, "I couldn't sleep." Sebastian listened to Ciel for a while before getting annoyed.

"I was just reading a book" Ciel added to his story.

"Well then, young master what is that smell?" Sebastian asked, though he knew exactly what it was.

"What smell?" Ciel asked, forgetting that Sebastian had an unhuman nose and the ability to smell even more than a canine.

"I smell a strong alcohol on you and your breath is rotten. Did you by chance go into the wine cellar?" Sebastian questioned Ciel's story.

"What is this? An interrogation?" Ciel slyly remarked, not wanting to answer the question. He knew that Sebastian already knew what happened, he just wasn't ready to admit it for the sake of his pride and his bottom. Sebastian was still standing next to Ciel's bed and Ciel wondered if he should just apologize for his mistake and move on. But would Sebastian simply let it move on?

"Young master, what did you do last night? Why're your night clothes not on?" Sebastian continued asking questions to give Ciel ample opportunity to tell the truth. Sebastian watched Ciel grab his bedsheets and swallow hard, unsure what to say.

"I-" Ciel began but couldn't admit it. Why should he have to apologize for getting a bottle of wine?

"I, what young master?" Sebastian continued to pry, knowing Ciel was guilty. Ciel looked at Sebastian, making eye contact.

"I went into the wine cellar to get a drink. I couldn't sleep, and I was bored." Ciel admitted, watching Sebastian's face remain similar through his confession.

"Wine?" Sebastian asked again.

"Yeah I got wine. It's in the wine cellar. I put it back where I found it." Ciel answered hesitantly. He didn't know why Sebastian was asking his if he drank wine or not.

"One moment, young master." Sebastian spoke then walked out of the room. Ciel remained in bed, nervous. After a few minutes, Sebastian came back into the room holding the bottle Ciel had last night.

"Young master, is this what you drank last night?"

"Y-Yeah." Ciel was confused.

"Young master, this is not wine. This is liquor and you know you as a growing child cannot legally drink this." Sebastian began his lecturing.

"I-didn't know! It was in the wine cellar! Why would liquor be in the wine cellar?" Ciel argued back, defensively.

"Did you get sick last night?" Sebastian questioned wondering how Ciel's breath could smell so bad.

"I don't… remember?" Ciel couldn't answer. He barely remembered falling asleep. Sebastian looked at the bottle, shaking his head. It was half gone.

"Get up, young master."

"W-why!?" Ciel questioned, scared to move. Sebastian gently picked him up out of bed and carried him to the bathroom where he put him down. "What are we doing?"

"You, young master, are going to bathe, brush your teeth, and stay in bed for the rest of the day. Okay?" Sebastian spoke as he ran a bath and began unbuttoning Ciel's clothing.

"Oh... Yes. Okay" Ciel answered passively, happy he was being taken care of instead of punished, like he assumed he would be.

After Sebastian put Ciel in the bath, he handed him a toothbrush, and watched him brush his teeth. "Young master, call me when you're done bathing. Once you feel better we can discuss what happened last night." Sebastian left Ciel with this. "Wait Sebastian!" Ciel yelled as Sebastian was leaving but it was too late, Sebastian shut the door, leaving him to bathe. "I'm sorry…" Ciel whispered to himself, though Sebastian who stood on the other side of the door could hear him.

Ciel sunk down in the warm water, scared about "the talk" Sebastian would have with him. He knew he was doomed. After thirty minutes passed Sebastian came back.

"Young master, you need to get out now."

"Okay." Ciel stood and Sebastian wrapped a towel around him and led him to get changed. "Why're we putting my night clothes back on?"

"You need to sleep and stay in bed." Sebastian answered.

"Okay." Ciel remained calm. Sebastian was shocked on how obedient he was being. Sebastian knew why, and the idea made him want to laugh. Sebastian put Ciel back in bed with a cup of tea, a small breakfast, and a book before leaving him.

Around noon, Sebastian came back to Ciel's room to find him sleeping again. He cleaned up his plates, replaced Ciel's tea with a piping hot cup, and picked up his book.

"Mhm." Ciel woke up groggy, rubbing his eyes. He looked around. The sun was already going down and he was starving. "Sebastian?" He called out. Almost immediately after Sebastian walked into his room.

"You're finally awake." Sebastian asked.

"I'm hungry." Ciel weakly states, still waking up.

"Yes, I suppose you should be. It's about dinner time. Come let's go downstairs and eat." Sebastian led Ciel down to his chair and served him dinner.

"Sebastian what's for dessert? Ciel asked.

"Young master, I didn't make anything." Sebastian admitted, watching Ciel pout about it. "When you're ready, let's go upstairs and discuss what happened last night."

Ciel's stomach turned. He had forgot about it. Sebastian followed closely behind Ciel as they both walked to Ciel's bedroom. As soon as the door shut behind them Ciel looked at Sebastian to get out of a punishment.

"Sebastian. I'm sorry." Ciel apologized.

"Young master, do you know how dangerous drinking that much liquor is? You know the rule is one glass of wine with dinner." Sebastian tried not to get too soft with his young master.

"I won't do it again. I thought it was wine." This was Ciel's first attempt out of all of his punishments to beg for forgiveness. "Please..."

"Young master, you know already you'll be receiving a spanking. That is the only reason you're asking for forgiveness." Sebastian coldly stated. Ciel's eyes started to water. What did it matter if he cried before the spanking? During he'd be crying out loud like a child. Maybe if he cried before Sebastian would be soft on him. Sebastian grabbed Ciel's hand and led him to the bench in front of his bed before bending him over his knees. Ciel dangled unable to touch the floor, clinging onto Sebastian's pant leg. Sebastian reached down to pull Ciels pajama pants to his knees, exposing Ciel's flesh. Tears escaped Ciel's eyes. He silently wept to himself, from embarrassment. Sebastian noted Ciel was incredibly emotional.

"Young master…are you crying?" Sebastian asked, confused since he hadn't started. Ciel silently wiped his face and buried it in Sebastian's pant leg. With no reply Sebastian made up his mind and decided to begin. "Count."

SMACK! Ciel flinched and grunted, "one!" SMACK! "two!" SMACK! "th-three!" Ciel whimpered, it stung. SMACK! "ow-four!" SMACK! "stop!" It started to hurt.

"That one didn't count young master, count." SMACK! "argh, five!" SMACK! "six!" SMACK! "sev-seven!" The pain started becoming unbearable. SMACK! "Eight! Please Sebastian, no more…" SMACK! Sebastian landed it on Ciel's sit spot, emitting a cracked cry from his young master. "Nine!" SMACK! Sebastian smacked the other leg's sit spot. "Ten!" Ciel just began to start to cry from the pain.

"Get up young master." Sebastian helped Ciel up.

"Are we done?" Ciel noted that this was the quickest spanking he'd ever received.

"Would you like to keep going?" Sebastian asked, sarcastically. "N-No!" Ciel wasn't about to complain.

"Now, young master, go clean your face and come downstairs." Sebastian left leaving Ciel.

 _How could he cry before the spanking?_ Sebastian thought as he went downstairs. He felt weird about it.

Ciel quickly wiped his face, relieved the punishment wasn't nearly as bad, long, or painful as most of them. Ciel slowly walked downstairs, "Sebastian?"

"Sit down" Sebastian spoke from the kitchen before bringing out Ciel's favorite dessert, Strawberry cake. Ciel looked surprised but smiled gently before taking a bite. It was good. As Ciel looked up Sebastian had left. "Sebastian?"

To Be Continued!


	6. Chapter 6

It was only five p.m. and Ciel was already yawning from his days work. Ciel sat his desk, sorting out papers and going through potential contracts and business deals. He looked at the clock hanging above his double wide doors, counted the time until dinner, and hoped to quickly wrap up his agendas for the day. He could hear Finny and Bard walking upstairs talking about their after shift plans and sighed to himself. He needed a day off. Thirty minutes passed by and Sebastian gently knocks on the door to Ciel's room and enters to bring his young master his tea.

"Here you are, young master." Sebastian smiles gently and places a small cup of Earl Grey tea on a small plate on the corner of the desk. "How is work coming along?" Sebastian asked upon seeing Ciel signing papers while resting his head on his arms.

"Tiring. Boring." Ciel answers trying to hold back another yawn.

"Shall we take a break for today and resume tomorrow, young master?"

"No, I think tomorrow I'll go out." Ciel proposed his plan to take a day off. Sebastian stayed quiet for a moment before speaking.

"Young, master. Tomorrow there are many meetings and you still have quite a lot of papers that still need to be looked at for confirmation." Sebastian warily looks at Ciel who's staring back at him irritated.

"I don't care. Reschedule! I'm tired of paperwork!" Ciel raised his voice.

"I'm sorry, young master. That wont work. Tomorrow you must be at the meetings. Gerald Maret will be traveling here all the way from Germany." Sebastian tried to compromise with his stubborn young master. "Just take a break from the paper work tomorrow. Now, try to remove that sully look from your face."

"I'm not attending. Reschedule it." Ciel crossed his arms. He refused to budget.

"Young master, I'm not in a position or a mood to argue with you. Now come downstairs, dinner is ready."

The rest of the night was quiet. Ciel ate dinner, which was served beautifully by Sebastian, was put to bed where he read his favorite book, and eventually very late in the evening fell asleep. Next thing Ciel remembered is opening his eyes to Sebastian opening his blinds to reveal the sun and serving him his morning tea. Sebastian quickly dressed Ciel and proceeded to list his daily tasks.

"Sebastian, didn't I tell you that today I was taking a day off." Ciel menacingly stared up at Sebastian.

"Young master, I told you that was impossible. Today is too busy, let's go out tomorrow. Gerald Maret will be here at four p.m., so you have ten hours." Sebastian tried to plea with his stubborn master once again. Ciel turned his head to the side, pouting. Soon after Sebastian served Ciel breakfast and Ciel found himself once again in his bedroom doing paperwork. Ciel continuously looked at the clock. It was 11:14 in the morning. He finally got up and looked out the window. It was nice outside; the air was cool and Ciel was steaming that he was being forced into his room on this gorgeous day. _I'm done with work._ Ciel thought as he picked up his landline and dialed for a horse and carriage. _He was taking his day off._ Ciel waited a few minutes then walked downstairs to get his shoes on.

"Young master? What're you doing?" Sebastian asked annoyed as he walked down the stairs to check on what the noise was about.

"I'm going to the city. You don't need to accompany me." Ciel spoke and went to turn around until Sebastian grabbed his arm.

"I told you that someone is coming to meet you in a few hours." Sebastian argued.

"And I told you to reschedule." Ciel barked back as he yanked his arm away.

"Young master, you're being extremely childish. You need to be here when he arrives." Sebastian was getting mad.

"GO TO HELL!" Ciel screamed back before groaning as Sebastian roughly grabs his chin to force eye contact.

"I'm giving you this warning, young master. I won't stop you from leaving, but if you're not here before your meeting today at FOUR, then you will be severely punished. Do you understand?"

"You can't touch me." Ciel spit back and stomped out of the room, slamming the door, leaving Sebastian standing there fuming.


	7. Chapter 7

Ciel stomped all the way to the carriage, giving the front door of his manor once last glare before jumping in. He hated when Sebastian acted like the boss and lectured him. Though his nerves did jump with Sebastian's threat of a severe punishment. Sebastian had never punished him in any way other than refusing to serve sweets and a swat on the palm if he didn't study correctly. Though none of these punishments were severe, just annoying.

"To the closest library," Ciel hands the carriage driver enough money and sits back, staring out of the window. He was starting to feel guilty that he had left in such a way, especially because he knew he had the responsibilities of being the Earl to the Phantomhive company and Sebastian was for the most part right. _Childish,_ Ciel kept recalling what Sebastian called him. He hated being called childish the most.

Eventually, the carriage stopped moving and the driver called out to Ciel, "We've arrived." Ciel jumped out and entered the huge library in front of him. He hadn't been to the library in only a week, but it was one of his favorite places to go. He immediately guided himself to the fiction section and browsed through the stacks until he found Edgar Allen Poe's books. He randomly grabbed one that he'd never heard of and checked out. Once exiting the library, he walked to the closest park and sat down to read. _I'll go back to the manor after I relax soon,_ Ciel thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Sebastian was left at the manor in a general sulk-like mood. Sebastian looked at the clock, realizing the time was already 2:27p.m. and worried whether Ciel was going to be so childish as to miss an important meeting that he'd set up months in advance. He thought about going out and dragging him back the manor early, but he knew the boy was stubborn. He had already started preparing dinner, cleaning the house, setting the table, and making sure the other servants were preoccupied with chores. Now all he had to do was finish the last touches and wait for Ciel.

Ciel suddenly jolted up off the park bench to the sound of a little boy running to go home and tripping over a stump in the ground. He had fallen asleep and the sun already had gone down. He sat back down on the bench for a moment, nervous and thinking about what to do. He knew that the sun went down around 4:30p.m. and now he wanted to avoid Sebastian at all cost but as the sun went down the air got chilly. Ciel sat on the bench with his arms wrapped around his knees. It was quiet, everybody had retired for the night and he was left cold and hungry. Finally, he decided to walk to the library to return his book and to check the time.

 _Shit…_ Ciel thought as he stood outside of the library doors. Closed. The sign said closed. Ciel could feel his heart beating through his chest. The library closed at nine p.m. and now he knew he was in trouble. Ciel quickly called a carriage to go back to his manor where he was dropped off at the gate. Ciel took a deep breath, he didn't want to deal with Sebastian.

"Young master…" Sebastian quickly walked towards the gate upon hearing the carriage arrive. Ciel didn't move. "It's nine o'clock." Sebastian's tone was short, making Ciel more nervous.

"Sebastian, I fell asleep." Ciel defended himself. "Let us go inside." Sebastian turned to walk away.

"What's going to happen?" Ciel asked standing still.

"Do you recall what I warned you about before you left the manor?" Sebastian reminded Ciel of the punishment to come. Ciel's eyes widened, nervous.

"I'm not going then!" Ciel shouted backing up but keeping his eyes on his butler. Sebastian sighed at the inconvenience and quickly grabbed Ciel, picking him up by carrying him under his arm, and carrying him inside.

"Put me down! It's an order!" Ciel screamed out. But Sebastian ignored him. "Sebastian you bastard!" With this Ciel started kicking his legs and hitting Sebastian's back in hopes he'd be put down. SMACK! Sebastian raised his arm and smacked Ciel's bottom hard enough to make him gasp as he walked back to the manor.

"How could you?! You can't hit me! I'm your master! Fucking Demon!" SMACK! "OW! Stop it!" Ciel yelled. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Ciel gripped Sebastian's tailcoat.

Ciel struggled to get put down for a few moments before he realized it was impossible to escape. "Sebastian…" He gritted his teeth, "This punishments for children…" Ciel whispered. "Which is exactly what you've acted like today." Sebastian answered before raising his hand up and landing it on Ciel's backside again. Ciel gritted his teeth, the pain wasn't the worst, but his face was blood red and it was starting to sting.

"S-Sebastian can't we talk about this." Ciel tried to negotiate. Young master, this is just a warm-up once we go inside, we can begin." Sebastian warned. "Wait! Sebastian, you have no right to punish me this way!" Ciel started to panic knowing he'd be punished more inside. But Sebastian stayed quiet the rest of the way inside.

Sebastian put Ciel down inside of his room and locked the doors, once again grabbing him and dragging him to his bed. Sebastian gently positioned him, "Are you comfortable, young master?" Sebastian asked. Ciel scoffed at the question. Sebastian grabbed his waist band to his pants before Ciel realized what was happening. "Wait! How can I have any dignity left if you do this?! This is too far!" Ciel screamed in protest. "Don't!" Ciel grabbed his pants trying to keep them up, but Sebastian just moved his hands and proceeded to de-dress him. "I told you, young master, that it would be a severe punishment." Sebastian reminded. "Punish me differently!" Ciel protested, again, trying to push himself off Sebastian's lap. "I'm sorry young master. You'd made your choice and I have made mine. You'll be receiving a spanking tonight and go off to bed."

Ciel breathing got heavier. "Wait, is this going to hurt?" Ciel asked, confused. He had only seen Lizzy punished and it was only a few smacks with her clothing on. She'd cry but she was a small child. "I believe very much so." Sebastian answered. Ciel burrowed his head into his blankets. Sebastian took his glove off and threw it to the side before lifting his arm up and delivering a few warm up smacks to Ciel's bottom.

Sebastian again raised his hand after a moment break and really started to punish the boy. SMACK! "Sebastian! That's too hard!" Ciel spoke out not expecting it. SMACK! By the fifteenth smack Ciel was trying his best not to cry. The small stings that he initially felt now intensified to a deep burning pain.

"Sebastian, please stop." Ciel tried to beg. Sebastian's rhythm wasn't slowing down and he was at his wits end. "Not yet, young master." Upon hearing Sebastian refuse to stop Ciel threw his hands back in protest, "No more! This is enough! You're hurting me…"

"Young master, it's supposed to hurt. Next time you'll think of this pain before skipping such an important meeting and coming home passed normal curfew." Sebastian lectured as he grabbed Ciel's hands and painfully pinned them behind his back before continuing spanking his young master. SMACK! SMACK! "Let go of me! Demon! Bastard! I hate you!" Ciel began getting desperate, tears were forming, and he couldn't be seen crying in such a position. Though Sebastian quickly got annoyed from the barrage of name calling and the childish kicking. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Sebastian landed three hard spanks causing Ciel to cry out.

"Okay I get it! I'm sorry! Please, stop Sebastian!" Ciel cried out, his voice started to crack. Sebastian looked down at Ciel's dark red bottom and quickly decided that was enough and picked Ciel up placing him on his feet. Ciel's face was as red as his bottom. He stood there biting his quivering lip and hiding his eyes with his arms. "Young master, we're done now." Sebastian gently spoke as he stood up to get his night clothing for bed. But upon turning around Ciel hadn't moved, instead tears quickly began to fall. Sebastian watched his young master for a moment, he hasn't seen him cry since that day.

"Young master, it's okay." Sebastian walked over to try to console the boy, who was now shaking. "That was cruel..." Ciel whispered trying to calm himself. "Come now let's get dressed." Sebastian quickly got his young master dressed for bed. As Ciel crawled into bed his stomach growled loudly, causing his to blush, embarrassed. "Come young master, we can't have you going to bed starving."


	8. Infront of the QUEEN!

"Young master, I have to ask you to stop right there." Sebastian stood behind Ciel who was previously stomping down the hallway.

"What!" Ciel harshly yelled in response. Ciel kept his back to Sebastian, only slightly turning his head. Sebastian walked a few steps closer, "You know your conversation with the Queen was very disgraceful of the Phantomhive name. You need to go offer your apologies and fix it." Sebastian sternly offered his advice, though Ciel felt as though Sebastian was demanding it.

"I don't want to talk about this right now!" Ciel answered as he began to walk away. Sebastian quickly grabbed Ciel's hand, pulling him to face him. "What are you doing?!" Ciel jerked his hand away, putting it close to his chest as though it hurt.

"Don't let your pride get you in trouble. Go apologize." Sebastian warned. "I did NOTHING wrong." Ciel hissed through his teeth.

*5 MINUTES EARLIER*

"Ciel, my dear, thank you for accompanying me today. I wanted to go over the details of a mission that is too important to send mail for." The Queen of England sat down in her ruby red chair at her desk as Ciel and Sebastian bowed and walked in to meet her.

"No, it's our pleasure to be invited." Ciel bowed his head. "May I sit?"

"Oh, please do take a seat." And with that Ciel sat down as they began discussing the details. During the conversation the queen got up to pour herself another cup of tea, not wanting to call anyone to avoid interrupting the meeting, and it happened. She slipped, tried to catch the cup, and the boiling hot water soaked into Ceils coat burning his skin. "I'm sorry! I'll call someone to make sure you're alright." the Queen immediately blurted out but Ciel jumped up, "Motherf*cker! Sebastian you idiot, why didn't you do anything?!" Ciel yelled not thinking. Both Sebastian and the Queen's eye widened at the use of such language.

"Young master…" Sebastian glared at Ciel. But a moment later, Ciel's face blushed with embarrassment and shame, just realizing what he said in front of the queen and ran out without apology.

"I'm so incredibly sorry for the way my young master has acted. I'll go talk with him and make him admit his wrongdoings." Sebastian bowed before chasing Ciel.

*BACK IN THE HALLWAY*

"Young master, I shouldn't have to warn you again. Go apologize, you know you overreacted." Sebastian gave the boy one last chance. "I can't." Ciel quietly whispered.

"That's unfortunate." Sebastian said as he grabbed Ciels hand and walked him into an empty room. "What do you think you're doing?!" Ciel asked, nervously. But before he knew it in one swift motion Sebastian yanked his pant to his ankles put him under his arm and started smacking his backside. "Wait! Okay! Okay, I'll do it!" Ciel immediately gave in.

"I know you will, after the spanking." Sebastian gave him three warnings and now he was just warming up. "NO!" Ciel screamed. His face was blood shot red, he was in the Queens castle, with his pants to his ankles getting a spanking by his butler and it already hurt! "You can't do this! I'm not a child!" Ciel tried to squirm free but it was no use, Sebastian gripped his waist and with every attempt to get free Sebastian would smack harder and harder.

After a few minutes Ciel started to whine. The pain was getting worse and worse and he didn't know how much more he could take. "Sebastian please stop! You're hurting me!" With Ciel's constant whining Sebastian decided the warm-up was finally over. SMACK! "OW!" Ciel couldn't help but gasp in pain, tears sprung to his eyes. "Sebastian! I'm begging you, stop!" Ciel was now desperate to get out of this. "I gave you three warnings, this is the route you chose, young master." Sebastian lectured as he continued the punishment, forcefully bringing his hand down on every other cheek every second. "I said I'd apologize!" That was it. Warm tears quickly escaped down Ciel's face as he grabbed Sebastian coat and cried into it.

Sebastian sighed, as he heard Ciel's cries start to get heavier. "Come now, young master, it's okay." Sebastian put Ciel back on his feet, helping pull his pants back up, and tucking his shirt. Ciel stood there crying with his hands covering his face. Sebastian looked at him for a moment before grabbing his hands away from his face and hugging him. "What are you doing?" Ciel asked coldly, not in the mood for such a gesture. "I had to do it. You were being stubborn." Sebastian whispered to him.

Ciel tried to keep his face hidden, ashamed of what happened. "I'm sorry…"

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to, but from now on you'll watch your language to avoid such a thing happening again." Sebastian said as he led Ciel out the door.

"...Fine."


End file.
